


Carving Pumpkins

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Steve spend your first Halloween together as a couple and start a tradition.





	Carving Pumpkins

Anon: For a Halloween one shot, could you do something with Steve, the reader, and the other Avengers carving pumpkins; or Chris showing his and the reader’s little kids how to carve pumpkins? Carving pumpkins was a major part of my family’s Halloween traditions and I hardly find any one shots with those. Thank you. And please do keep writing because you are amazing at it ❤️ but it is all up to you

_**...** _

“I haven’t done this since I was a kid…”

You glance at Steve, smiling a bit as you set up. “Really?”

He hums, watching you cut into the pumpkin. “Yeah, back then…”

You soften, understanding. “Well, we’ll get you set up,” You rub your pregnant belly. You two met at a Halloween party, and a year later the ring is on the side so it can’t be damaged, right beside his. “Ready?” He watches you cut the pumpkins open, and you giggle at his face. “These are yours,” You hand him the tools. “First you gut it, and then we can carve them. Maybe paint the small ones we have,”

He smiles, digging in and making a face. “Oh, this is…” He scrunches his nose and plops the insides on the table, protected by the newspaper. “This is gross.”

You giggle, shaking your head. “Big, strong Steve Rogers uncomfortable?” You tease. You hate talking about Captain America, knowing there’s a big difference between the two- a whole different, amazing person was inside. A quiet artist. An intellectual. A writer. So much charm and respect and genuine  _good_.

He reaches over and wipes some pumpkin guts on your nose. You squeak, giggling and wiping some on his cheek, and soon you’re wiping it on each other, laughing and joking until Steve leans over and kisses you deeply, making you melt. You eventually finish and shower, him paying special attention to your bump before you pad back in, sweats and thick socks and sweaters as you make some coffee and hot chocolate before looking up designs on the computer. You can’t help but watch Steve draw, the focus and concentration you love in his art showing up again as he bites his lip, carving elegantly. You blush when he glances at you and get to work, not as graceful, but your little shield is still intact.

He smiles and cleans up, kissing your temple as you look out at the sunset. He soon joins and snuggles beside you on the couch, rubbing your baby bump as you watch the sky explode in orange.

This is what you’ll never forget.


End file.
